Last Night On Earth: letters & lies
by lynsay
Summary: This is an old story that I rewrote but fixed with a few extra things in it. The season finale is mentioned but the story centers around a one night stand between Damon & Bonnie...
1. Prologue

**Last night on earth: **letters & lies prologue 

Author's note: I do not own vampire diaries or Damon but I wish that I did. Here is a short one-time story of a one-night stand that could happen between Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie thinks that this is going to be her last night on earth. This {means when someone is thinking something.

New introduction: I am changing my story, it takes place after the season finale but the Elena(Katherine)/Damon kiss did not happen but everything else that led up to that did though. Like Isobel coming there, the stuff about the device, Uncle John trying to kill all the vampires but dying instead by Katherine's hands. In this story, no one interrupts her though. Damon talked to Jeremy then left before Katherine came there. Bonnie's grandmother did die trying to reopen the tomb as well. Jeremy is turned into a vampire but not from the overdose of pills, Katherine changes him the rest of the way.

Katherine comes to the Gilbert house expecting to find at least one of the Salvatore brothers but she is out of luck. Fortunately for her Aunt Jenna opens the door and says, "what are you doing out so late? Come inside now". Katherine does go inside the house because she has a score to settle with one John Gilbert. As Jenna goes to bed, Katherine hears John in the kitchen. She goes in there as he tries to make idle chatter with her; she reaches for the knife. She smiles as she cuts off his fingers, he says, "Katherine?" She says, "Hello, John, Goodbye, John" As she plunges the knife deeper into his chest, thus killing him. Then she makes her way upstairs, where she finds Jeremy unconscious in his room. She snaps his neck thus unknowingly making him a vampire. This is the scene that she wants Elena and the Salvatore brothers to find, everyone that Elena loves dead and she is not through yet. She goes to Jenna's room next but she is gone and Katherine does not know where she went.

The house is quiet when Elena does come home; she notices that the front door is slightly ajar; she hears a noise in the kitchen. She cannot believe her eyes; her Uncle/father is lying there bleeding to death. She goes upstairs only to find Jeremy and Jenna are both gone; and the window in his room is opened, like someone jumped out of it. She calls Stefan but both brothers show up at her house.

She tells them everything that happened since she came home; they seem to think that it is just another tomb vampire; that escaped from John only to come back and compel someone into letting him into the house. Stefan says, "It is not safe for you to stay here anymore, you have to go stay with Caroline or Bonnie even but you can't stay here. We have to find out where Jeremy and Jenna are as well; I mean if the vampire killed them too, they would be here wouldn't they? So where are they at then?"

Elena called Rick and found out that Jenna was meeting him for a late drink. She told him what was going on and convinced him to keep her away from their house all night. No knew where Jeremy was or what he was either. Before Katherine jumped out the widow, Jeremy woke up and she knew what happened. Katherine took him with her and she was still plotting other ways to destroy Elena and everyone that she cared about. That is why she had a little witch to terrorize next; Bonnie would not even know what hit her. She would fall right into Katherine's plan, the foolish humans always did. Her only real concern was Damon because he was unpredictable at best; his own brother could not even tell what he would do next.

Katherine's point of view: {I have been watching the witch for a week now and her & Damon have had minimal contact with each other, I have to fix that. I know that her & Stefan would never happen because of that dreadful carbon copy of me. I know I will send her threatening letters to her and that should send her straight into Damon's arms, where I need her to be. I could hardly believe it, what I have been searching for was here all along. I want a baby and Damon & Bonnie are going to give it to me. If only I could figure, out how to use her magic and have Elena & Stefan make a baby then none of this would be necessary but alas I do not know but Emily would. If I could get Bonnie to summon her that might work but I need to work on plan a first. Scare her into sleeping with someone she does not even like. I also have to teach Jeremy how to feed on humans. None of this will be easy, I know but it has to be done.}

Bonnie's point of view: She opens her locker, {oh, no another dead rose and one of those awful letters too…I do not know what I am going to do? I cannot tell Elena about the dead roses or the letters but I do not know whom can I turn to for help? Not Elena, not Stefan, not Caroline either, they are all preoccupied with all their own lives but who? Oh, I know who can help me.} With that, bonnie grabbed all the letters and the dead rose as well as she skipped the rest of her classes and ran outside of the school. She got in her car and drove to Stefan's boarding house to see Damon. She was hoping that Stefan was not home, to avoid any unnecessary questions that he might have. She stepped inside the boarding house and it looked deserted. She yelled, "Hello? Is anyone home?" She did not have to wait long before Damon appeared before her.

Damon's point of view: He smelled Bonnie before she even spoke. {I wonder what the little witch wants. She smells afraid of something or someone, I wonder what or who?} He said, "Well, well, what do we have here? Are you lost little witch? Because Stefan is not here and I know that, you did not want to see me." She said, "You are wrong Damon I do want to see you and only you. I do not want us to be interrupted, is Stefan here?" He shook his head and then took a couple steps towards her. When he was so close that she could feel his breath on her face, he said, "Now what could you possibly want with me little witch? I mean you blame me for the death of your grandmother, I know you hate me, even though you saved me at the last minute the other night. Why are you really here?" Being this close to Bonnie made Damon remember what her blood tasted like in his mouth, it was like no other person's blood. Maybe it was because she was a witch but Damon knew that he wanted to taste it again and he would.

Bonnie's point of view:{ why does he have to stand so close to me, I cannot think straight with Damon Salvatore standing this close to me.} she just blurts it out, "You are right I don't like you or trust you but Stefan & Elena are so happy right now that I didn't want to involve them in this. Someone wants to kill me but I do not know who it is? I need help that only you can provide. I started receiving these letters and dead black roses about a week ago."

Here are the letters: letter 1: **Bonnie, if you do not stay out of my business you will be sorry. I am warning you.**

Letter 2: **I warned you to stay away from my possessions and that includes the Salvatore brothers. Is that clear enough for you or do you need to have another accident again.**

"Before I received the second letter, I was in an accident in my car, the brakes failed. I thought that it accidental but the mechanic told me that someone tampered with the brakes. Someone is trying to kill me and I am not even sure what I did. As much as it pains me to ask you for help Damon that is what I am doing?"

Letter 3: **I have tried to be nice but you are not getting the message. I guess you leave me with only one choice and that is to kill you.**

Letter 4: **I saw you today looking at my property, make no mistake I own Damon and Stefan as well. Do not fool yourself into thinking that they could care about anyone except me.**

Letter 5: **Did you like my present that I left on the porch for you? Do not worry you are next in line to meet the same fate little witch.**

"Before I received letter 5, my cat was dead on my porch, someone strangled it, and all the blood was gone from the cat. At first I thought that someone was playing a joke on me but after I found my brakes cut and my cat dead, I was starting to get scared."

Letter 6: **I warned you to stay away but you just will not listen. Now I have to kill you and no one will stop me either. Do not go to Stefan because he will not help you, no one can help you or save you from me. **

Letter 7: **My dearest Bonnie here is my final letter to you. I am going to kill you my little witch, you, and that carbon copy Elena as well. I can hardly wait to drink your blood down. It will taste so sweet too; I will finish what Damon was not man enough to do. Soon my sweet witch soon enough I will kill you.**

Bonnie thought she knew who was doing this to her but she was afraid to say the name aloud. Damon looked over the letters and said one word, "Katherine". Bonnie started screaming, "I knew that bitch was back because I could feel her presence in our town when John died but the reason that I said nothing is cause I hoped that I was wrong.

What I don't get is why is she taunting and threatening me? I do not even spend time with Elena or Stefan. There is something else Damon, Emily has been showing me more of the past and the future as well. Last night I had this dream that I was dead because Katherine killed me and drained me dry. I really am afraid that I will die before I turn 18 even but I do not think that even you can protect me from her."

Damon's point of view: {I cannot believe that bitch Katherine is back… I wonder what she wants, maybe to rip out my heart for a second time. Why is she even bothering with Bonnie any ways? God she smells very good though.} "So if I cannot protect you from her than what do you want from me?"

Bonnie stepped closer to Damon and said, "I want you to have sex with me, right here and right now." Damon was shocked to say the least. He said, "What? Are you serious? Why do you want it to be me and why does it have to be now?" She stepped closer until they were a mere inches apart and said, "It does not have to be you, but I want it to be you because it would not mean anything to you. I am a virgin and just in case I do die tonight as Emily thinks that I will, I do not want to die a virgin. I always thought that it would be someone like matt but all the good guys are taken, so I will just settle for you."

{Wow, she wants to have sex with me of all people, just so she has no regrets. I would do it in a heartbeat but I think that she will regret doing it with me. I wonder what Stefan will say if he finds out about this. I do not think that she will go through with it but I will play along.}

"Ok little witch; let's go to my room then." Bonnie followed him as if her life depended on it. Neither one spoke as they walked up the stairs, both thinking the same thing that the other one would back out first before things went too far. One thing was certain this would be a night that neither one would ever forget.

Bonnie's point of view: {I cannot believe that I am actually going to have sex with Damon… Oh, what if he bites me or kills me? I am beginning to think that I did not think this through enough. I mean it is his fault that my grandma is dead; now I am going to give myself to him.} They arrived at Damon's room in a matter of minutes. He turned to her and said, "Well are you ready for this to happen?"

{Wow, I really want to sleep with Damon Salvatore, what is wrong with me. His room looks just how I have imagined it in my head, red silk sheets, clothes scattered all on the floor. Wait since when do I imagine Damon's room?"}

Damon's point of view: {This will be a night to remember, I have never had one so innocent before. I wonder if Emily has told her of our connection. It was only once after Katherine left to get the necklace but maybe that is why I am drawn to Bonnie the way I am though.} He turned towards her and said, "I want you."

He clapped his hands and some music came on. It was a song by the band heart called all I want to do is make love to you. The song totally fit this moment between them. Here are the lyrics from it.

**Heart: All I Want to Do is Make Love to You****  
It was a rainy night When he came into sight, Standing by the road, No umbrella, no coat. So I pulled up alongside and I offered him a ride. He accepted with a smile, so we drove for a while. I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain. Fate, tell me it's right, is this love at first sight? Please don't make it wrong, Just stay for the night. All I wanna do is make love to you. Say you will you want me too. All I wanna do is make love to you. I****'****ve got lovin****g**** arms to hold on to. So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well. We made magic that night. Oh, he did everything right. He brought the woman out of me, So many times, easily. And in the morning when he woke, all I left him was a note. I told him I am the flower, you are the seed we walked in the garden, we planted a tree. Don't try to find me, please don't you dare. Just live in my memory, you'll always be there. All I wanna do is make love to you. One night of love was all we knew. All I wanna do is make love to you. I've got lovin****g**** arms to hold on to. Oh, oooh, we made love, Love like strangers. All night long, we made love. Then it happened one day, we came round the same way. You can imagine his surprise, when he saw his own eyes. I said please; please understand I'm in love with another man. And what he couldn't give me was the one little thing that you can. All I wanna do is make love to you. One night of love was all we knew. All I wanna do is make love to you. Say you will, you want me too. All night long, All night long, All night long.**

Then Damon Salvatore was kissing her, so hard on the mouth that she could barely breathe. Their clothes may have been scattered in a matter of seconds on the floor but their lovemaking was slow and gentle. Bonnie never knew that Damon could be that gentle with anyone. Damon did not expect to feel this much for the witch but he did. After they shed their clothes, Damon laid her on the bed.

She was shaking as he touched her everywhere, his touch made her come alive. He entered her slowly because he knew that the first time always hurt for the woman. He wanted it to be good for her as well. Their lovemaking was better than either of them ever thought that it could be. {I never knew that it could be this good. I can never let her go after I have had her like this. I will kill Katherine to keep her safe even. That bitch deserves to die anyways because she keeps messing with my life.}

Bonnie's point of view: {Wow I cannot hardly feel my legs, I knew that sex was life changing but wow. Maybe it was so good because he is a vampire. I have to get out of here before he wakes up again because if he looks at me with those blue eyes than I will never be able to do it. I know I will write him a goodbye note at least.}

**Dear Damon, I am sorry but I had to leave. Do not worry I can handle Katherine on my own, what am I saying you will not worry about me. I know no matter what you say that you would never choose me over Katherine but that is ok neither would Stefan either. I want you to know that I do not regret last night, I am happy that it was you that I made love with for the first time. There are no words to how great it was being with you and if I do die, today by Katherine draining me dry then so be it. Please tell Stefan to watch out for Elena because I know that Katherine will be coming for her next. No matter what happens, do not let Katherine kill Elena ok? Love Bonnie. P.S: Do not tell anyone about what happened between us last night even if I do die ok?**

Damon's point of view: {Wow Bonnie is amazing I want her again.} "Bonnie? Bonnie?" He reached for her only to discover her gone. When he saw the note that she let for him it almost broke his heart. {I never knew that a note could break my heart so much. I want her more than I ever thought I would. I have to find her and protect her from Katherine. I cannot believe that she really thinks that after everything Stefan and I would still side with Katherine instead of her and Elena. I have to find Stefan and somehow get him to help me find Bonnie before it is too late.}


	2. Flashback

**Last night on earth:** flashback

Damon went down stairs to find his little brother and maybe get some answers. Stefan and Elena were in the den just hanging out with each other when Damon interrupted them. He said, "Hey, I have to talk to both of you, it is about the little witch, you have a minute?" Stefan said, "What about bonnie, what have you done this time Damon?" Then Damon put his hands up in retreat and said, "I did not do anything but she is in trouble and I intend to find her with or without your help". Damon storms out of the boarding house.

Stefan's point of view {wow this is weird; Damon is actually worried about someone else besides himself. I wonder why, I must be missing something. We have to go after him now to find out what he knows about Bonnie.}

Elena's point of view {I have never seen this side of Damon, he seems afraid for Bonnie. Did something happen between them that I just do not know about and he seems different somehow. I hope that Damon is telling the truth and that this is not another Damon trick again.}

Stefan turned to Elena and said, "You know that we have to go after him, right?" Elena said, "Yes, I do know but do you think Damon is really telling the truth about Bonnie being in trouble?" "Yes, I do not know but there was something in the way that he was talking about Bonnie, come on we need to find him". They found him outside the boarding house; starting his car Stefan stopped him. Damon said, "Out of my way, what do you think you are doing, I have to find Bonnie". Stefan said, "I know we want to help, just tell us why you think that she is in danger?" "It is Katherine; she's back and has been stalking Bonnie. Sending her threatening letters that says she is going to kill her. This is our fault; Katherine would not be here in this town ready to destroy it and everyone that we love in it, if it was not for us Stefan".

Stefan's point of view {Wait everyone that we love? Whom does Damon love in this town other than his self? Since when does he call me by my given name; he must be really scared or pissed at Katherine. I can't believe that Katherine is back and this is the first I am hearing about it.}

Damon's point of view {Oh, no why did I say it like that, I do not want Stefan to know what Bonnie means to me. I should just tell them the whole story except leave out the naked parts of it.} "Ok, I will show you all seven of the letters that Bonnie received in her locker with dead roses. I know that it was, Katherine that is doing, these awful things to Bonnie. If she so much harms a hair on Bonnie's head I will rip out her heart with my bare hands."

Damon's point of view {If only I had listened Emily when I had the chance to but no I was stupid and love sick over that bitch Katherine.}

Flash back {it was a few days before they took Katherine away, she knew that the town was getting suspicious of her. She did not plan to stay this long but the Salvatore brothers were just too delicious to pass up. Now she needed Emily's help desperately.

Emily told Katherine that she would help her on two conditions though. The conditions have more to do with Damon and Stefan than they have to do with Katherine. Condition 1 is that any vampire that Katherine makes can never harm anyone in the family Bennett line and must protect them as well. Condition 2 was a personal matter that Katherine did not see coming, Stefan does not know about condition 2 either. Condition 2 was that Emily wanted to spend the night with Damon all night alone. Katherine agreed to all her demands because she was planning to stab her in the back all along but Emily had some tricks up her sleeve. Emily told Katherine that she could not do the spell for her because she needed a stone for it. Katherine promised to get it for her but it would take longer than Katherine realized. Emily sent her on a wild goose chase, so she could have her night with Damon alone.

When Katherine failed to return to the Salvatore house, Damon came looking for her at Emily's cottage. It is in a secluded area by the edge of the woods. Katherine did not changed Damon yet; Emily thought she had time to convince him to stop Katherine before it was too late.

He arrived late that night after she sent Katherine on her mission. He walked up to Emily's porch as if he was royalty. Emily answered the door, "yes? Oh it is you, Damon, please do come in?" "Emily, where is Katherine?" "I sent her away on a special mission for me. Now do come in, I promise that I will not bite you." "Ok why not. Where are your parents? Did they leave you alone in the wood by yourself for the big bad wolf to come and gobble you up?" He walked up to her and got so close to her that she could feel the heat from his body. Emily could not believe what she was going to do with Damon Salvatore on this night. After she found her voice again, she said, "I sent them to my aunt's house in the city with a spell. The same way that I have, sent Katherine away; with a different spell of course to be alone with you. I am not afraid of being alone with you Damon; in fact I wanted to be alone with you." Damon stepped even closer inside of her small cottage. He said, "Oh, why little witch would you want to be alone with me?" This was Emily's plan to seduce Damon and destroy Katherine in the process because she knew that men like Damon only understood a few things and lust was at the top of that list. Emily was not as innocent as Damon realized, she was married but widowed at an early age, and she had only one two-year-old daughter that was asleep in the cottage. She said, "I wanted to show you something in the woods, will you come with me?"

He followed her into the woods. When they got to a clearing she said, "Ok, this is far enough that no one will hear us." She stopped turned towards Damon, undid the robe that she was wearing, underneath she was naked. He could not take his eyes off Emily, he started to speak, but she put her hand on his mouth and said, "Shh, afterwards we can talk but right now take me?"

No one needed to tell Damon twice to make love to a beautiful naked woman. He pulled her to him so fast that it made her head spin. He laid her down on her fallen robe, being with her was so different from being with Katherine. Emily was softer and she kept him off balance in completely different good way. If Damon were not so completely in love with Katherine then maybe, he would start something with the witch but he was.

He did not consider this night with Emily a betrayal to Katherine because he knew that she was unfaithful with his own brother. Even though Katherine has hurt him a million times over, Damon would never hurt her back by telling her about this night with Emily. While he was touching her and making love to her, Emily and Damon shared a vision of the future. It was bad there was bodies everywhere and blood too. Stefan was there and two different versions of Katherine as well, one version was a vampire while one was not. Someone engulfed the town in flames; people were all either running around scared or dead.

Emily was there as well, standing right in the middle of all the ciaos. After seeing all that Damon was scared, he backed away from Emily and said, "What the hell was that?"

"It was the only way that I could show you, what is going to happen. You have to stop Katherine from destroying this town and my family too. What I showed you was only a possible future; it can still change. I will keep my word; I will do the spells for her but you have to make sure that she keeps her word too. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, but I want a couple things in return. First, I do not want Katherine to know about this night with you and second I want to know more about I saw and how far in the future is it".

"Ok, deal I will not tell her that we slept together, I honestly do not know why you even think that she will care. I mean she is sleeping with your own brother as well as you. Gosh do you actually think that she loves you and Stefan because she does not love either of you. That vision is far into the future, at least a hundred and fifty years into the future. I would get rid of Katherine myself but I am not nearly powerful enough but maybe one of my ancestors will be. Promise me that you will protect my lineage before you leave?"

"Ok I promise that I will protect your lineage but that is pointless because those awful images that you have shown me will not come to pass in this life or any other. You are wrong about Katherine too just wait and see, she does love me". With that, he left her standing in the middle of the woods half-naked.} End flash back.

Damon's point of view {god if only Stefan knew the truth back then but I would never tell him. Now I know this was what I saw in Emily's vision all those years ago and I must stop it before it is too late. Bonnie's fate along with the whole towns lies in my hands.}

That is when it hit Damon, he knew where Bonnie would go if she was in trouble, her grandmother's house. He turned to his brother and said, "I know where she is." In all the commotion, Damon did not realize that Bonnie's letter to him had fallen on the ground. He saw it but it was too late Stefan grabbed it and begun to read it.

Damon said, "That is my personal property, now give it back". He was too late though, Stefan had already read the letter. Stefan looked angrily at Damon then he said, "How could you Damon? She came to you for help and you take advantage of her?" Elena looked at them both confused and said, "What is going on here? What are you both talking about?" Then she saw the letter on the ground forgotten, she picked it up and read it.

Elena screamed at Damon, "I can't believe you had sex with Bonnie, you took advantage of her just like you did with Caroline, what is this town Damon's personal sex toys? You think that you can just do whatever you want. You love to just toy with women and manipulate them for your own sick pleasure don't you?"

Damon said, "No, you and Saint Stefan are wrong about me this time. I didn't compel Bonnie into anything; she came to me and begged me to make love with her. I'm sorry if that is not what you want to hear but I didn't do nothing to Bonnie that she didn't beg me to do. She wanted me and I wanted her it was as simple as that, and if you don't like it well that is just a cherry on my sundae then".

With that, Damon stormed out of the boardinghouse. Stefan could hardly believe his brother but there was something different about him when he spoke of Bonnie. Before Stefan could utter a reply, Damon was rushing out the door to find Bonnie before Katherine did. Elena & Stefan tried to follow but they could not keep up with the determined vampire.


	3. katherine

**Last night on earth: Katherine**

Author's note: I do not own vampire diaries or Damon but I wish that I did. Here is a short one-time story of a one-night stand that could happen between Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie thinks that this is going to be her last night on earth.

Bonnie was at her gram's house when there was a knock at the door. She thought for sure that it must be Damon, Stefan, or Elena but it was not any of them. At first, Bonnie thought that it was Elena because she looked just like her. "Hi, sweet witchy Bonnie, are you going to invite me inside?" Bonnie said, "Elena? Is that you? Oh, no your Katherine, aren't you? You just stay away from me." She tried to walk back into the house but it was too late, Katherine grabbed her and pulled her outside. She said, "You are not going anywhere's my little witch not until I get what is mine." She placed her hand on Bonnie's stomach and she said, "I feel the heartbeat already, it worked. I will finally have what I always wanted a baby, a Salvatore baby. Which you will give to me or else."

Katherine's words confused Bonnie. She said, "You psycho bitch stay the hell away from me. I do not know what you are talking about; there is no baby inside of me. The only guy that I was with was Damon and that is impossible, vampires cannot have children, hell it; was part of the reason that I chose him. What are you talking about?" Katherine said, "While it is true that vamps cannot get any women preggers but they can get witches with child though. Oh, you did not know. Why do you think I picked you to seduce Damon? I wanted this to happen because I want a Salvatore baby and you will give it to me after you have it." "You are crazy even if I am pregnant with Damon's there is no way that I would ever give my baby to a crazy bitch like you". "Oh, dear sweet Bonnie but you will give me the baby even if I have to rip it from your dead cold lifeless corpse". Katherine pulled Bonnie closer to her but before she could sink her fangs in to Bonnie's neck, she heard a familiar voice, "let her go Katherine".

Damon arrived at Bonnie's grandma house and saw Katherine trying to bite her. Stefan and Elena tried to follow him but somehow he beat them there. Katherine dropped Bonnie to the ground and turned around to face Damon. She said, "About time Damon, I was beginning to think that you were not going to show. Now that you are here, we can share her and then you & I can get rid of Stefan and my double that so wants to be me but never could be. Well what do you say?" "I say you can go to hell bitch". While they were arguing with each other, Bonnie ran inside to the safety of her grams house. Bonnie was watching the whole scene play out. She was certain that Damon and Stefan would both side with Katherine because she was both of their first loves. Katherine pulled Damon to her and said, "Don't you remember what it was like, all the blood and the sex? You want to feel it again, I can tell, just give in". Damon said, "No I don't, the thought of touching you disgusts me". Katherine started to attack him and he fought back but she was stronger and older than Damon was.

Bonnie looked outside and saw that Damon was losing the fight. She looked around the house hoping to find a weapon to use against Katherine, she found a fireplace poker, and then she ran outside. By the time, that Bonnie got outside Damon was on the ground while Katherine was standing over him. At first, Bonnie thought he was dead because he was not moving but he was unconscious. Katherine was so preoccupied with Damon that she did not notice Bonnie coming up behind her. Bonnie stabbed Katherine in the back with the poker, it went straight through her whole body. Katherine fell to the ground but she was not dead yet. Before Katherine came to, Bonnie ran to Damon's side to see if he was ok but he was not moving. She tried to get him on his feet and she almost succeeded but Katherine was faster than they were. Bonnie was dragging Damon towards the house but before they could step inside Katherine was standing in front of them.

After a few minutes, Katherine got up like nothing fazed her and she was beyond angry with Bonnie. She said, "I didn't think that the little witch had it in her but I will never underestimate you again. As for you Damon if you are not with me then you are against me and I will deal with you later". She pushed Damon away from Bonnie, and then grabbed Bonnie by the throat and began choking her. It did not look good for Bonnie or Damon but it was not over yet.

Bonnie closed her eyes and focused on her power, and when she looked at Katherine, her eyes were glowing white. Katherine went flying at least ten feet away from Bonnie and Damon. Katherine recovered quickly, she said, "You are so funny little witch, even if you do get away from me, I can still kill Damon and I will because you would never trust him enough to invite him into your house. No all you will do is watch while I kill him that is why he was a fool to side with you but he's always been a fool". Before Katherine could attack them again, Bonnie helped Damon to the house, she paused at the door and Katherine started laughing at how Bonnie would never trust Damon enough but she was wrong. Bonnie said, "Come inside Damon".


	4. Baby?

**Last night on earth: **baby?

Author's note: I do not own vampire diaries or Damon but I wish that I did. This was supposed to be a short one-time story of a one-night stand that could happen between Damon and Bonnie but it turned in to something else.

Katherine tried to stop them from entering but Bonnie looked at her and hit her with more power, Katherine fell again. Damon was weak, limping and he was bleeding, Katherine must have bitten him. When they got inside he passed out again, Bonnie knew that he needed blood but she was still afraid because of the last time that he bit her.

When Damon came to, he was on the couch and Bonnie was sitting next to him. She said, "Are you ok now Damon?" The first thing he noticed was he smelled blood and it was not his but it was Bonnie's blood. She was bleeding but her arm was wrapped up with a piece of her shirt. Damon said, "What happened? Did Katherine do that to you?" "No, I gave you some of my blood, don't look at me like that I had to do it, you were dying".

Damon's viewpoint {I cannot believe that she trusted me like this again, after everything that I have done to her. I do not deserve her at all; maybe she should have let Katherine kill me. I wonder what that psycho Katherine is going to do now. I hope that she does not try to attack Stefan & Elena, when they come here; I have to stop them.}

Bonnie's viewpoint {I hope that I do not regret trusting him, I mean he is Damon Salvatore but he chose me over Katherine I still can hardly believe that. Should I tell him what she said about me being pregnant? Maybe I will wait until I am sure; I mean Katherine could have been lying to me.}

Bonnie went to look out the window to check and see if Katherine was still there, she was. Katherine knew that wherever Damon was that Stefan would not be far behind, she was going to ambush him. Damon said, "Is she still out there?" "Yea, she is but I do not know what to do next, do you?" "No but we have to call Stefan and warn him & Elena, give me my phone?"

He tried to move but fell down again; he was still a little weak. "Don't try to move Damon; you are still weak because I only gave you a little bit of my blood. Your phone is gone, I think Katherine took it but I have mine. Here call your brother and tell them not to come, we can deal with Katherine alone. I know a spell that is in Emily's spell book. Don't worry it won't kill her though". "I am not worried about killing her, in fact I want to kill her myself. Do you still really think that Stefan & I would still choose Katherine over everyone else after everything that has happened?" "Well she was the love of your life and Stefan's too, why wouldn't I think that you both would side with her still?"

Bonnie was upset and started to leave the room in tears but before she could make it up the stairs, Damon was standing in front of her. He leaned in real close and said, "She does not mean anything to me". As he was about to kiss her, he heard a second heartbeat coming from Bonnie, he pulled away and put his hand on her stomach. He said, "Who were you with besides me and tell me the truth?"

Bonnie looked offended and then she said, "I have not been with anyone except you, why?" "I do not know how to tell you this but your pregnant with my baby then". "No, it's not true Katherine was lying to me. I can't be pregnant with some demon baby, oh god what will I tell my dad?" She sat on the couch and started crying softly. Damon tried to console her, as best he could.

He said, "That is why she wanted you? We fell into her trap but you will not go through this alone, I will help you and be here for both of you, I mean this baby is mine too, you do not have to go through this alone".

They called Stefan & Elena and told them what Katherine tried to do but they left out the part about the baby. They told Elena & Stefan not come there but they did come there. Bonnie put a protection spell on the house to be extra safe from Katherine. Then she started to work on a binding spell, which would stop Katherine from using her vampire powers on them.

Katherine was gone probably teaching Jeremy how to be a bad vampire that would put even Damon to shame. When Elena & Stefan showed up, the saw Bonnie near tears as Damon was holding her gently in his arms. From their view point it looked like they were going to kiss but it never happened because Stefan made their presence known.

Damon looked up surprised that his brother actually came to help them even though they told him to stay away. Elena said, "What is wrong with Bonnie? Did you say something to her Damon?" He shook his head as Bonnie retreated to her old bedroom upstairs. Elena tried to follow her but she slammed the door in her face, she needed time alone to process all this new information before anyone else knew the truth. She forgot about the whole vampire super hearing cause; Stefan already knew when they came inside but he didn't know how it was possible. He didn't want to tell Elena the truth about it either because it was not his truth to tell.


	5. Goodbye?

**Last night on earth: **goodbye?

Author's note: I do not own vampire diaries or Damon but I wish that I did. Here is a short one-time story of a one-night stand that could happen between Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie thinks that this is going to be her last night on earth. Sorry that I have not updated this story in a while, I did have another chapter but I deleted it by accident, I had to start over. I put in a line from the movie cocktail see if you can find it.

Elena pounded on the door but Bonnie refused to see her or anyone else either. After a few minutes, Damon came upstairs to talk to her. Elena said, "She won't open the door or talk to me, what did you do this time Damon?" "I did nothing to her; now go downstairs this is between us". "Fine but you better not make her cry again". Now that Elena was gone, he knocked on the door; to his surprise, she opened it to tell Elena to leave her alone. She said, "Damon? I thought that it was Elena knocking again. What do you want?" "I want to know what is wrong with you? Can I come in, so we can talk?" She moves away from the door, nods her head, with tears still in her eyes. He shuts the door behind him, so they can have some privacy.

She starts to cry again, she says, "I am so scared, I don't know what to do about the baby. Katherine is going to kill me whether I give her the baby or not. What are we going to do?" "We are going to be fine and no one is going to take our baby from you. I can still hardly believe it, I am going to be a father, it seems surreal to me. I wanted this more than I have ever wanted anything in my whole existence". She was shocked at how much he wanted to be a father. She started to shake and he held her close to him.

For a while, neither of them spoke but Bonnie spoke first. She said, "Damon, you do know that I am going to raise this baby alone, right? I mean we are not in love it was only sex. It was a mistake that will never happen again, do you understand?" He got angry, and started to yell at her. "So it was a mistake that you will not be repeating was it? You are so wrong and if you think, you are going to keep me away from my child than you are mistaken cause I will be a part of his or her life".

Bonnie was about to leave the room but Damon pulled her back to him, they were standing so close to each other that Damon could not help himself. He pulled her even closer and started kissing her with so much passion and desire that she could not help but respond to his kiss. Bonnie was mad at herself more than she was at Damon because she didn't want to want him, she didn't want to need him but god help her cause she did.

The kiss became so intense, then clothes were on the floor, and they were naked in each other's arms just like before. Bonnie did not know that this would happen again with Damon of all people but she could not help herself. Damon made her feel alive when he touched; her but she knew that it would end badly because how could it not when he was a vampire.

The next morning she awoke before he did, she knew what she had to do even if it hurt beyond repair. She wrote a letter to Damon saying goodbye forever. This is what it said:

**Dear Damon, this is the hardest thing I have ever written before and I am sorry if this does hurt you. We cannot be together again like we were last night. I have to keep us safe and that includes being away from you. If I am right then Katherine will follow us and leave mystic falls alone. I am sorry but it is safer for me and our baby if we never see you or this awful town again. Please tell Stefan to take care of Elena because Katherine could come back just to kill her too. I will be careful and will not take any chances with the baby. I do care about you but I cannot ask you or Stefan to give up anything else, you already gave up too much for me. Please do not try to look for us because I will hide us with my magic. Besides, I do not ever want to look at you and just know that I am a replacement until you get Katherine or Elena in your bed. I know that you keep saying that you are only friends with Elena but I see the way you watch her, I know what you feel because I feel that way about you but you will never see it. I cannot believe that I broke my own rules, I never should have been intimate with you, and I should have realized that I couldn't do casual sex without falling for the guy. Again, I am sorry but there is no us there; are just too many things about us that don't work. Love Bonnie….**

Damon awoke to an empty bed, he thought she was in the bathroom or something but she was gone. He went downstairs and called his brother Stefan. Elena & Stefan were in the living room, Damon said, "where is Bonnie, is she down here?" Stefan spoke up first and said, "No she is gone". Damon ran back upstairs like he was on fire; he saw the letter on the desk and started to panic. He ran downstairs because he wondered how his little brother knew that Bonnie left unless he saw her leave but the real question was why didn't he stop her from leaving?

"Hey, little brother did you see Bonnie leave and why didn't you try to stop her?" "I did see her leave and I spoke with her before she left too but she had good reasons and if you bothered to read her letter than you would know". "Wow I knew you hated me but I didn't think that you would destroy my happiness once again. Did Elena know about this too, was it a group effort?" "No she was sleeping when Bonnie left and I don't hate you. I think you have that backwards anyway, I do not go through my life trying to tick you off, you are the one that does that to me. Besides, she just needs time to figure things out I am sure that she will come back to you". "Oh yea, why did she tell you that because if she did she was lying, and I did read the letter here it is, she is never coming back ever".

Damon shot the letter at Stefan & Elena. They both read it but Elena looked at both brothers confused at Bonnie's words. She said, "Why does she keep saying us? Who is she talking about?" Then she read the part about the baby and said, "Oh, is she talking about your baby Damon and how is that even possible? Wait why does she think that something will ever happen between us?" Damon spoke up, "It is possible because Bonnie is a witch, and she is magical. That is why Katherine wants her because of the baby. Now she will focus on finding her and forget about us for a while anyway. I do not know why she still thinks that I want Katherine or you because that could not be further from the truth. I know why she did it but I still wish I told her last night the truth. I have to find her with or without your help".

With that, Damon turned to leave but Stefan stopped him and said, "Of course we are going to help you find her before Katherine does, we are family". They all left together to find Bonnie, when they were all in the car, Elena turned to Damon and said, "What did you mean before when you said how you wished that you told Bonnie the truth? The truth about what?"

"I love her more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire existence but I never told her that and now I may never get the chance to tell her. She could never be anyone's replacement for me. I only want her, if I was strong enough I would have ended Katherine last night but I wasn't. I mean how why does she even think that I want her after everything that has happened between us. I should have told her the truth about how I feel but I was just too stubborn to admit that I was falling for the witch".

That was the most open and honest that Stefan had ever seen his brother be about anyone in his life. Stefan did not know what to say to his brother after the confession that Damon told them. Finally, he said, "don't worry we will find Bonnie and you will get the chance to tell her how you feel. I know that we haven't been too close the last couple of decades but I want that to change. With Katherine out of the picture for good I am hoping that we can finally put the past behind us and be brothers again like we were before she came into our lives?" "I would like that but the problem is that she is not out of our lives, what are we going to do about her?"

They all looked a little afraid of going up against Katherine because no one seemed to have a plan. Stefan spoke up first, "I know what we need to do. We have to kill her, and then Bonnie will feel safe enough to come home". "That is a good plan but how do you suggest we do that? I mean I almost died trying to fight her alone, the only reason that I didn't was cause of Bonnie. She saved my life. There is a way to defeat her but I don't think that you are going to like it". "I don't care, what is it?" "If you & me were both at are strongest, and by strongest I do mean by drinking human blood. We could use Elena to distract her attention then kill her. Well it is not the easiest of plans but it could work, don't you think?"

"I do think that this is a viable plan Damon, but I am not sure about using Elena as bait because Katherine is crazy and unstable at best. Just how do you expect us to get Katherine to focus on Elena instead of Bonnie?"

"This is another part of the plan that you are going to hate. The best way to get Katherine to focus on us is to let her and everyone to think that Elena has taken her place in both of our lives and in our beds as well. I know that you & Elena will not like everyone thinking that we are intimately involved but it is the fastest way to get Katherine's attention. She will go into a jealous rage and make it easier to kill her. Well what do you think?"

"Your right I do hate this plan but I fear that it is our only option, Elena are you up for this? Because everyone will have to believe that you are sleeping with both of us, well?" Elena did not know if she could pretend so well to convince everyone that she was sleeping with both brothers. "I don't like this plan either but it does seem like our only choice. Ok I'll do it".

Elena put their plan into motion that same night, she texted Caroline and told her that she was moving into the Salvatore boarding house with both brothers. She knew that it would be all over town by tomorrow. Then the next day at school, they started phase two of the plan. Damon dropped Elena off at school, he opened the door for her, and she gave him one hell of a kiss in front of the school. They knew that before the day was over it would be all over town. After Damon left Stefan showed up in his own car, he met up with Elena before she even went inside.

They walked inside holding hands like everything was perfect between them. They received all kinds of looks from everyone in the school. They were not even in the school for a minute before Caroline dragged Elena off to talk in private before class started. "Ok, you have to tell me everything? First why were you kissing Damon, second does Stefan know?" "Ok calm down Caroline, first yes Stefan does know about me & Damon, he's cool with it. I have feelings for both of them, they are both fine with sharing me. It was weird at first but now it just seems normal. They are even getting along with each other; it surprised me too. Being with both of them sexually is so hot, I knew that sex with Stefan was good but why didn't you tell me about how good Damon was in bed? You were holding out on me girl".

"Wow I can't believe that you actually had sex with Damon and Stefan is really fine with it? I mean he didn't even seem mad at you, wait you, Stefan & Damon don't have like gross threesomes or anything like that do you?" "No we don't do that, it is strictly one on one. Either it is me with Damon or me with Stefan but never on the same night; they are both fine with it. I do hold hands and kiss them in front of each other and so far, it is not a problem. Besides, we are all so happy with this arrangement that is the most important thing right?"

Caroline could not believe what she was hearing about her friend being with both brothers and they were all happy about it, this was a recipe for disaster and she knew it. Elena knew by confiding in Caroline that it was sure to get back to Katherine in a matter of hours at the most then this whole nightmare could finally be over with. It spread through the whole school like wild fire that Elena was sleeping with both of the Salvatore brothers. Some thought it was cool, while others thought that Elena was a tramp for doing shameful things as they called it.

Her true friends stuck by her though but no one asked where bonnie was, they found this odd. By the end of the day Elena found out why no one asked about Bonnie, she made up a good alibi to explain her disappearance. She told her father that she was going to stay with a distant relative in Utah, Texas, she also told Caroline this as well. She told them that she couldn't stay in this town any longer because it was sucking the life out of her. Elena knew that it was all lies but they believed her story though.

Elena hoped to god that their cover story for the plan did not make it back to Bonnie because she would hate her forever, if she thought that Elena & Damon were together in any way. Even though it was, only an act no one wanted Bonnie to know about it, too bad that they forgot to tell Caroline that because she texted Bonnie's phone that same day with a picture that she took of Damon kissing Elena that morning.

Caroline was the only one that Bonnie was keeping in touch with in mystic falls because she needed to make sure that they were all safe. Bonnie was devastated when she saw the picture, she knew he wanted her but to actually see Elena kissing him was a knife in her heart. She was so mad that she burned her phone by accident with her powers.

Author's note: ok I know that it seems like it is about Elena & Damon but it is not Bonnie will be back in the next chapter. Trust me this story will not turn into a Damon & Elena story, I am only using Katherine's rage and jealousy against her.


	6. The deal

**Last night on earth: the deal **

Author's note: I do not own vampire diaries or Damon but I wish that I did. Sorry that I have not updated this story for a while but I had stuff a new math class to do for school. Here is a new chapter.

The plan was to make Katherine jealous and lose her focus but Bonnie was the one that the news reached first. Ever since Bonnie left mystic falls, she didn't stay in any place for very long. She was too afraid that Katherine would find her or Damon would. She wasn't any fool; she knew that Damon would still be looking for her because of the baby.

After Bonnie burned her cell phone up, she went to see the doctor to find out for sure if she really was pregnant in deed. The doctor said, "I just looked over your chart and test results Ms. Goody? Is it Blair Goody?"

"Yes, that is right and I'm really pregnant?"

"Yes, the test is inconclusive; you are going to have a baby. Is this happy news or sad news? I know that since you seem so young maybe you don't want this baby, have decided about what you are going to do. There are some people that I can get you in touch with if you are thinking of giving the baby up for adoption or are you thinking of abortion? I mean do you even know who the father is?"

Bonnie was shocked that the doctor would even make such a snap judgments about her, when he didn't even know her. She got defensive very fast, "first of all I resent the fact that you think I don't know who my baby's father is because I do. I am not like that, I have only been with one guy, but it seemed impossible for him to get me pregnant. I am not getting rid of this baby either in any way; I will love him or her with everything that I have inside of me. Now just give me a prescription for prenatal vitamins until I can get into see my own doctor and I can be on my way."

She did not know what came over her; but when he started talking about taking her baby away from her; she realized that she already loved him or her and would fight anyone or anything to keep the baby. The doctor backed off slowly, gave her the prescriptions that she needed, the doctor also showed her a sonogram of the baby. It was so small but Bonnie would protect her baby with her life, ever from the father if she had to.

As much as she wanted to go back to mystic falls and confront her lying so called friends; she knew that it would be way too dangerous for the baby. So she would bide her time until the baby came as she assumed that Katherine would as well.

Bonnie kept moving from place to place, she got a new phone and text Caroline with the new number it was a minute phone; that was untraceable. Bonnie told her not to tell anyone that; she as texting her because she ran away from home. It was because of a bad break up with a secret boyfriend that Caroline didn't know about. She knew that this would be believable and Caroline would not question it at all.

She told her all about how Elena moved into the Salvatore's house and all three of them were always together. Bonnie hated this reality but there wasn't; nothing that she could do to change it.

While Bonnie was trying to find a safe haven for herself and her baby, Katherine was focusing on finding Bonnie. Their plan to attract Katherine's attention away from Bonnie only worked for about a few days. It only took her a few weeks to find Bonnie in a sleazy motel room. Since it was a motel, she could enter without being invited inside.

Bonnie was coming out of the bathroom as Katherine stood in the doorway watching her. She said, "Oh, my, I don't know who gave me more trouble you or those Salvatore boys with their sad look alike clone?"

Before Katherine could even finish, Bonnie blasted her across the room with her powers. Katherine was surprised to say the least; she must have been practicing her craft well.

She said, "If you know what is good for you will leave and never come back here again. I don't care about mystic falls or anyone in it; I want to be left alone."

Katherine said, "That is too bad because I can't do that, besides don't you want to make him pay? I mean it didn't even take him a day to move on to your best friend did it? After everything that he has put you through, don't you think that he deserves some pay back? I have a new plan to make all three of them pay and we can both get what we want, are you in?"

"I would never help you to destroy Elena no matter how mad I am at her. Besides if you have such a plan than what do you need me for?"

"I need your blood. All you have to do is give me a vial of your blood and I will do the rest. You can go on your way, have your baby, and never see mystic falls again as far as I am concerned. What do you say do we have a deal?"

"I don't get it why do you need my blood?"

"Because your blood is special, it has magic in it but it only lasts for less than an hour. Let me put it to you this way; your blood made Damon the man he used to be. It was as if you slept with him before he was a vampire. I only wish that it would work on me but it won't, only on male vampires for an hour after ingested. I could never get close enough to trick Damon or Stefan into drinking your blood but I don't have to though. So will you help me and I will never bother you again?"

Bonnie thought about it but she wasn't sure what Katherine was really up to but she intended to find out. So she would act as if she agreed with her plan because it would get rid of Katherine but Bonnie would find a way to warn Elena.

"Ok, I will give you some of my blood but only if you make me a few promises first. One you must promise that you will never tell anyone in mystic falls where I am. Two you have to promise me that you will not hurt or kill Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, or any of my other friends and family that may still be in mystic falls. Also I want to be clear that I am never to see you or hear from you ever again, right?"

"Yes, ok we have a deal; those are acceptable terms to me."

"I'm not finished yet; you must tell me why you need my blood? What is your real plan?"

Bonnie knew that Katherine was so full of herself that she could easily trick her into confiding the truth about her real end game.

"Ok, you win Bon-bon, it is quite simple really. I plan to use your blood to make a half-vampire and half-human baby with one of the Salvatores. I don't even care which one it is, I even have the mother picked out but don't worry it's not you. I mean she looks much more like me than you ever could. So are we done, do we have a deal?"

Katherine didn't need to tell Bonnie the rest because she already knew who the mother was. Somehow, someway Katherine was going to get Elena pregnant with either Stefan's baby or even worse Damon's. Bonnie knew that she couldn't back out now, it was too late, if she tried to Katherine might hurt her or the baby.

"Ok, but you must keep your word that no one will get hurt by this plan?"

"I said that I would, so the blood?"

Bonnie gave her a vial of her blood, she considered tricking her but it would be too hard and she had no time. "We're done, now right and I will never see you again?"

"That is right, bye, bye Bon-bon."

With that, Katherine was gone so fast. After Katherine left, Bonnie started to pack yet again. She didn't trust Katherine to keep her word but she would find out if she didn't.

As Bonnie was on the road once again, her first thought was, "Oh, I have to warn Elena without actually getting in touch with her but how? Oh, I know I'll have Caroline get Stefan to call me without Elena or Damon even knowing, it could work."

She noticed the time; it was late in the day past six o' clock at night. As soon as she stopped for the night, she would call Caroline and have Stefan call her tomorrow. It would all work out because it had to, even if that meant that she could never go home again. Besides the mere thought of even speaking, let alone seeing either Elena or Damon made Bonnie physically sick to her stomach. She knew that she meant very little to the vampire but for him to betray her like this was more than even she could take.

Mean while back in mystic falls, their plan was breaking apart at the seams. Katherine had yet to make an appearance, since the start of their plan. Elena was worried for many reasons but Stefan still thought that this was the best way to draw Katherine out of hiding. Damon was still on the lookout for Bonnie but it seemed that she didn't want to be found.

Later that same night as Bonnie checks into an undisclosed motel room for the night, she starts to call Caroline. "Hi, Caro, I really need a major favor, if it is too much just tell me?"

"Bon, come on, what is it? Because everyone is acting weird here? First, you leave without even saying goodbye to me. Then you tell me that I can't tell Elena about us talking, I mean why not? Did you two have a fight or something? It wasn't over that loser Damon, was it?"

Bonnie's point of view {I knew that I had to trust her and tell her some of it or she would never help me. So I did.} "Caro, calm down, yea we did have a fight before I left, it was huge, the worst one that we ever had but it was not over Damon Salvatore. The reason that I left and that I can never come back to mystic falls is that I'm pregnant. Before you even ask, I don't know the guy; it was after my grams died. I was real messed up, I was wasted a lot, and one night, I met some guy in a bar. I went home with him, in the morning, I realized what an awful mistake I had made, but it was too late. That is what we are fighting over; she thinks that I should tell the guy but I don't. I mean it was a one-night-stand; it didn't mean anything to me and I know that it certainly didn't to him. I need you to have Stefan call me tomorrow because I need to talk to him without Elena or Damon listening or knowing about it. Do you think that you can mange that for me Caro?" {I knew that I couldn't tell her the whole truth but a partial truth is the best that I could do. I hope that she believes me and will help me.}

Caroline's point of view {Wow, this is so cool, that she trusts me instead of Elena but why does she need to talk to Stefan alone without anyone knowing about it? Oh, I know he must be the father and Elena knows it but he doesn't. Wow, this is so romantic I have to help them.}

"Ok, Bon, I will help you get in touch with Stefan and I will make sure that Elena or Damon doesn't know about it ok?"

"That is great, Caro, I have to go, I get tired easy these days but have him call me tomorrow around five or six o' clock pm ok?"

"Sure, bye Bon-bon."

After Caroline hung up, Bonnie crashed out; she was more tired that she thought. If Bonnie knew, what Caroline was thinking, she would not be resting so easily.

The next day in mystic falls during lunch, Caroline walked right up to Stefan and said, "We need to talk alone?" She dragged him under the bleachers, so they would not be interrupted.

"What is this about Caroline? Has Damon done something?"

"No, for once this is not about what Damon has done but what you have done to my friend Bonnie?"

"I haven't done anything to her, haven't you heard, she left town?"

"And I don't suppose that you had anything to do with that right? I mean you didn't like sleep with her, get her pregnant, and then dump her right. You wouldn't do that right?"

Stefan's point of view {what is she talking about? Oh, my god, Bonnie has been keeping in touch with her. If I play this right, she could lead me to Bonnie.}

"You have been talking to Bonnie, even after Elena asked you if you heard from her. You swore that you didn't. What gives?"

"Like I would trust Elena after Bonnie told me the truth. I don't think so Elena wants you and your brother, but Bonnie was in her way right?"

{I can't believe it but she and Bonnie are both connecting the wrong dots. Oh, my god, if she thinks this then Bonnie must think it as well. I have to find out what she told Bonnie.}

"Caroline this is very important; does Bonnie know about Elena & Damon being together?"

"What does it matter, what's done is done, you can't undo it?"

"Just tell me already?"

"Fine, I sent her a picture text of Damon & Elena kissing that day at school. So what?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because she is my friend and I knew that she would never believe it without proof. So why did you do that to Bonnie get her pregnant, and then dump her? I thought you were one of the good guys but I should have known better, I mean you are Damon's brother aft all. Sometimes I wish you Salvatores never came to this town because before you and your stupid brother came here me, Elena, and Bonnie were best friends but now we can't even stand to look at each other because of you."

She attempted to stomp off but Stefan held her in place. "Wait; let me explain at least, you haven't heard my side of the story yet."

"Ok, you have five minutes and you better make it good."

Since Stefan couldn't tell her the truth, he would tell her what she wanted to hear and hope that it was enough.

"Ok, what happened between me & Bonnie was a one-time deal, I was in a bad place, and so was she. It just happened but I didn't even know that there was a baby until she left town but I have been trying to find her ever since. Please I care about her deeply, if you know anything you have to tell me."

"Ok, I don't know where she is but I do have her cell number here. She is expecting your call but you can't let Elena or Damon find out about this ok?"

"Find, I will keep one more secret from them, when does she want me to call her?"

"After five o' clock pm, ok? You had better make sure that they don't find out either. I mean if you could have heard her, how she sounded so afraid. You have to fix this and bring her home Stefan."

"Believe me, I will, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone about this, I promise."

"Fine here is her number."

With that Caroline left him standing there looking like he was at a loss for words. He put the number safely in his pocket; he meant what he said about not telling them about talking to Bonnie. He knew that if Elena knew, she would let it slip to Damon unintentionally. The reason that Stefan didn't want to tell Damon the truth was because he didn't know how he would react.

Author's note: Sorry if this is not long enough or if you didn't like it, to be honest, I'm not too sure about how I like it but I can guarantee that Bonnie will be coming back to mystic falls after she has that talk with Stefan.


	7. The Call

**Last night on earth: **the call?

Author's note: I do not own vampire diaries or Damon but I wish that I did. Here is a story of a one-night stand that could happen between Damon and Bonnie. P.S: Bonnie is further along, about 3 months along; by the time her & Stefan have this call.

Stefan called Bonnie later that day at five o' clock pm. "Bonnie? Are you there?"

"Yea, hi Stefan, I can hardly believe that we are talking right now. You didn't tell Damon or Elena about calling me did you?"

"No, Caroline told me not to say anything so I didn't but I don't like keeping secrets from Elena though as you well know. Why all the secrecy anyway? I get that Damon is an ass at times but if you were honest with yourself you would admit that you have feelings for him at the very least, why won't you just admit it?"

"Yea, I'll admit it, so I can be the one left that is broken? I don't think so besides according to Caroline you & Damon couldn't be any happier sharing Elena, did I get that part wrong? Is Elena pregnant yet?"

"Yes, you got it all wrong as did Caroline, do you know that she thinks we slept together and I'm the one that got you pregnant? Where would she get that idea from?"

"I didn't have the guts to tell her the whole truth, so I told her partial truths instead. She jumped to the wrong conclusion on her own but I didn't try to correct her either, I guess because I was ashamed of my actions. What do you mean that I jumped to the wrong conclusions?"

"Elena is not really with Damon, it was a trick to help lure Katherine out into the open, and you were never supposed to get caught up into this mess. Damon has been really upset since you left, is there any chance that I can convince you to come back?"

"There is no chance for you to convince me to come home, besides that place no longer seems like my home anymore. Damon & I will never even be able to be friends, I know that now and I'm through with deluding myself into thinking that he will ever care about me even a little, the only women that he has ever wanted are Katherine & Elena. Even if I did come back to mystic falls it would only be after I knew that Katherine was dead and I doubt that I would stay there indefinitely anyway, it holds wat too many painful memories for me now, and besides it is tainted with evil and destruction is sure to come to mystic falls soon, I'm sure."

"Please don't say that Bonnie, it's not true, none of what you said is true. Damon has changed; in fact he told me that he loves you. If you came back, I know that things would be different with my brother, he needs you. Wait, what did you mean by is Elena pregnant yet?"

"You're wrong about Damon loving me too; he is not capable of loving anyone other than Elena & Katherine. I can never come back to that place it will destroy me, if Damon doesn't first. As far as Elena being pregnant well, you will see soon enough about that but be careful because Katherine is lurking around and she will try to hurt Elena. I have to go now; I have a doctor's appointment with my new doctor, ok but please just keep the people that I care about in mystic falls safe ok?"

"Oh ok so I guess that means that you're still pregnant then? How is the baby doing and when you say all the people that you care about are you including Damon in that list?"

"I am pregnant still; I went to the doctor and everything. The baby is doing fine but she keeps me up late at night with awful heartburn though. As far as caring about Damon, yea I do and I probably always will but that is only because he is my baby's father and that is as far as my concern for him goes."

"Wait, you said she, as in the baby's a girl? Did the doctor tell you or did your witch powers tell you that? I know that you protest too much about Damon but you will never admit it to me. I swear you and Damon are both so stubborn."

"Actually that would be my powers, and the baby keeps sending me dreams or visions of the future, I'm not sure which it is. No I am not stubborn, I just live in the real world, where me and Damon will never be together again in any aspect. I have to go now but remember what I said watch out for Katherine and please don't tell Damon that you talked to me ok?"

"Fine, I'll be on the lookout, thanks for the heads up, I will not tell Damon either but can I at least tell Caroline the truth at least? I can't stand her looking at me with such contempt in her eyes?"

"No, you can't tell Caroline, if anyone is going to tell my best friend that I broke the girl code, it will be me, not you, got Salvatore?"

"Sorry, but I don't understand the girl code? What are you talking about?"

"How long have you been alive, huh? You never heard of the girl code? Well it is if a girl dates a boy then they break up, her friends or sisters can't ever date or sleep with the guy that she broke up with no matter, which one did the breaking up. It was a rule that we did stick to until Caroline dated Matt that is. This is completely different because of how Damon treated her."

"I am sure that she will understand and forgive you. Will you please tell her the truth soon for me?"

"Fine, I will tell her that you are not my baby's father but I'm not telling her that Damon is though. She is going to hate me, I know it. I really have to go now but don't call me again; I'm throwing this phone away after we hang up ok?"

"Fine but I do think that you are making a mistake though about Damon, bye."

"Goodbye, Stefan please take care of yourself."

After he hung up the phone with Bonnie Stefan could hardly believe that Katherine was going to come back and try to screw with them all again. He knew that Bonnie was wrong for not letting Damon be a part of their child's life but he knew that her mind was made up, even though he hoped that she would change it and soon for all their sakes. Even though Damon was acting different and they were in a better place with each other he knew that there was no way that he could tell Damon about his phone call with Bonnie. Damon would not understand and he would take Stefan's silence as a betrayal to him, which is why he would never tell his brother the truth.

Author's note: Sorry that this was so short and there was no Damon & Bonnie in this chapter but I can tell you in the next chapter Bonnie will be coming back to mystic falls and in the next chapter there will be two births.


	8. Nine months later

**Last night on earth: **nine months later

Author's note: I do not own vampire diaries or Damon but I wish that I did. Here is a story of a one-night stand that could happen between Damon and Bonnie.

Well almost nine months later anyway, in a rundown cabin in the woods far, far away from mystic falls Bonnie is in labor. She has been in hard labor for over 16 hours, it seems like the pain will never end, and she refused to take anything for the pain too. An old shaman that her grandmother knew is helping her to deliver the baby. They are in Aurora, Colorado; it is a big enough city to get lost into. They rented the cabin under an alias name and Bonnie stopped talking to Caroline after her phone call with Stefan as well. She thought it would be better to just cut all ties to mystic falls completely but it didn't stop her from wondering if everyone was ok and safe from Katherine. The baby was finally born after more than 20 hours of hard labor and nothing to dull the pain; the birth alone almost killed Bonnie. She had to be on bed rest for at least 3-4 days because of how long she was in labor for but it was more than worth it. She named her baby Aurora Callen (which is a Gaelic name meaning powerful in battle) Bennett because as far as she was concerned it was her baby and not anyone else's baby.

Meanwhile back in mystic falls Elena is pregnant by Stefan because of Katherine's manipulations but Katherine was no longer a threat; she was locked in the tomb that she was meant to be in all along thanks to Damon & Stefan. They were preparing for the birth but Damon was still looking for Bonnie and wondering where she was and if his baby was born yet. The reason that no one could find her was because she was blocking them with some strong magic.

Bonnie knew that Damon would never give up looking for her as long as he thought she had his baby; so she knew what she had to do. She had to go back to mystic falls alone and convince him and everyone else that her baby died at birth. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving her for even a day but she had to do it. After Bonnie was well enough to travel; she called Lucy to come and help her. They had been in contact recently but neither of them knew what happened to Katherine or anything about mystic falls.

"Bonnie are you sure that this is really necessary?"

"Yes, it is the only way; I have to make sure that my daughter is safe from all vampires. Unfortunately that also includes her father as well. I have to do this for her; please will you stay here and keep her safe until I return? I will only be gone for a few days and I will call you everyday ok?"

"Sure I have this, you can trust me, I will protect her with my life if I need to ok?"

"I feel so much better now that you are here."

Bonnie hugged Lucy and kissed Aurora goodbye as she turned to leave; it was one of the hardest things that she ever had to do in her life. Now she had to face her past in mystic falls and all the people that she left behind her.

It didn't take long because Bonnie took a plane, then a train, then a bus and then another plane, and then she rented a car, all this took almost 18 hours. Now she was almost in mystic falls, just a few minutes away from seeing her old town. She went to see Elena & Stefan first; she thought that it was just curiosity that drew her there but truth be told she wanted to know which Salvatore did Elena finally end up with.

She knocked on Elena's door gently; she didn't know that Elena was so pregnant that she was almost due any day now. Jenna answered the door; she was shocked that it was Bonnie.

"Oh my god Bonnie, I can't believe that you are back where you belong this town just wasn't the same without you. If you're looking for Elena; she moved out and in with Stefan if you can believe it, I mean given the circumstances. You do know that Elena is pregnant and she & Stefan are engaged to be married right?"

"Wow, no I didn't know any of that but thanks Jenna, so Elena moved into the manor with Stefan then?"

"Yes, they will be overjoyed to see you, they missed you so much and Damon was so awful to them when they announced their engagement too."

"Yea, I'm sure that he was, that sounds like him. I should go though and catch up with Elena bye."

With that Bonnie left to go to the Salvatore's manor; she secretly hoped and dreaded that Damon wasn't home. She knocked but was surprised that it was Elena that answered the door, her stomach wasn't really showing yet, it was obvious that she wasn't that far along yet.

"Bonnie wow, I can't believe that you are actually here, Damon is not here if you are worried about that. Won't you please come in and have a seat Bonnie? We really need to talk and catch up with each other."

Bonnie went inside and Elena caught her up all that happened while she was gone but she did leave out a few things that happened on purpose. What Elena didn't realize or maybe she forgot that Bonnie was a witch and while she was away she was practicing with her powers and they were stronger now. All she did was have to touch Elena's arm and she knew everything that she needed to know. Especially a certain night that even Stefan didn't know about between Elena & Damon. It hurt Bonnie more than she thought it would but before she was sure, she had to see Damon first to confirm it.

Elena did ask her about the baby but all Bonnie said was, "Not now, after I see Damon then I'll be ready to talk about it but not until then. I have to go I need to see my dad and Caroline too, and explain about everything but I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok bye Bonnie."

"Oh by the way who is the father Damon or Stefan?"

Elena looked offended and said, "Stefan of course, I told you me & Damon were never together like that it was a trick to lure Katherine out into the open, which worked by the way."

"Oh ok goodbye then, tell Damon that I'll stop back later ok?"

"Ok I will tell him."

With that Bonnie left in search of Caroline because she needed to see a friendly face after her encounter with Elena. She went to her house and knocked on the door, Caroline answered the door right away. "Bonnie I can't believe that it's really you, well come in and give me a hug." Bonnie did go in and hug her friend but she didn't realize how much she missed her until this moment. When they touched though Bonnie freaked out and pushed her away, she didn't know that Katherine turned Caroline into a vampire before they got the upper hand on her. She started to cry and shake her head, "Oh no it can't be true, not you too, your one of them now?"

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I thought someone would have told you but please don't make a scene, my mom doesn't know about me and I would like to keep it that way."

"Fine, I have to go home now anyway, bye."

"What about your baby? Did you have it or what?"

"I'm sorry but I can't even think about talking about that until I see Damon but I just can't be here right now."

Then Bonnie left even more confused than she was before, it seemed that all her old friends were now enemies instead. That is how she saw them anyway now. Another thing that Bonnie realized was that Lucy lied to her, she helped them put Katherine in the tomb and she spelled a day-walker ring for Caroline as well. She called her on her cell phone, "Hello? Hi Bonnie what's up? She is just fine, a little fussy but that's because she misses you though."

"I want to know why you didn't tell me that you were in mystic falls a few months ago; and why didn't you tell me that my best friend was a vampire? I mean is there anything else that is waiting for me here? Tell me if you know anything else now?"

"No I don't think so but the only reason that I didn't tell you wasn't so would be blindsided but was because I honestly forgot all about the things I did in mystic falls for them. The only reason that I helped them was because it was my fault that Katherine was even there; so I had to help them out but I didn't want you to think that I betrayed you because I never told them about you or Aurora either, you believe me right Bonnie?"

"Yes I do but I still wish that you would have told me though, are there any more surprises that I don't know about?"

"Yes, please stay away from Tyler Lockwood and you might want to steer clear of Jeremy as well."

"Why do I need to stay away from them, I've known them my whole life?"

"Well, Tyler is a werewolf and Jeremy got turned by Katherine too, I'm not sure if you can truth anyone in mystic falls right now anyway, so when you coming home?"

"Well thanks for telling me and I will be home soon, tell her mommy misses her and be sure to give her my love ok?"

"Ok I will goodbye Bonnie, see you soon."

She felt better after talking to Lucy but not by much because she couldn't get the image out of her head that she saw when she touched Elena. Of course it didn't help that it seemed like all her friends were either dating a vampire or got turned into one, then again there was Tyler the werewolf, which she couldn't trust either. She could always turn to Matt but that wouldn't be fair to him because he didn't know anything about the supernatural world at all.

On the way to her house she wasn't looking where she was going and she ran smack into Damon. "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, Damon?"

"Bonnie I thought that I would never see you again did you have our baby?"

She was prepared to tell him the truth but before she could say anything, she got a vision when he touched her, it was the same one that she saw when she touched Elena but from Damon's side of it. In the vision not only can she see everything that happened but she can feel exactly what they were both feeling during that point in time and it upset her more than words can ever say.

It was almost nine months to the day that Bonnie left when this happened between Elena & Damon. This is what hurt Bonnie the most because while she was almost dying to give life to their baby; while he was trying to hook up with her best friend at the same time.

The vision: it was raining and Damon knocked on Elena's door, he needed to see her and find out if she heard from Bonnie yet. He was so worried that something would go wrong with the baby. Elena just took a pregnancy test and it was positive; she was having Stefan's baby. Then she answered the door, it was Damon, he looked so wrecked, she felt sorry for him.

"So have you heard anything from Bonnie yet?"

"No I haven't just like the millions of times that you have asked me already, if I heard from her I would have told you."

He was soaking wet from head to toe, she offered him to come inside but he refused, he felt so lost in that moment and Elena wanted to comfort him. She went over to him because h started to cry a bit, "I don't know what is wrong with me, I fall for a girl and then she runs away and hides from me why?"

"I don't know Damon but it will be ok, it has to all work out for everyone."

Then she put her arms around him and before either of them knew what was happening he was kissing her, so hard and it seemed like his hands were everywhere, all over her body. They both just wanted to get lost in the sensation of each other in that moment and it may have gone further than a kiss until Damon heard the other heartbeat coming from Elena. He pushed her away from him, she said, "Why did you stop?"

"Why do you think? I did want this but I will not destroy my brother not again. Besides what about the baby that your having? Let's just forget about this and never tell anyone about it ok?"

"Yea that would probably be for the best I think."

Then he left and he watched as Stefan walked up to the porch and got told the best news ever in his life. That was where the vision ended but not only did Bonnie see it twice from both points of view but during both visions she felt how much they both wanted to sleep with each other and she wondered if there was no baby would they have stopped with a kiss?

This is why she had to go through with her plan no matter how many it hurt because no matter what they said she couldn't trust them, she was alone. She finally found her voice, "Oh I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't. I almost died having her but I'm sorry, she didn't make it. She came a little too soon and her lungs weren't developed enough for her to breath, she died moments after I delivered her."

"When did you have her, what was the date?"

"It was on November 6th, at 9 0'clock pm, last month why, what difference does it make?"

The only reason she told him her real birthday was because he would feel bad about what he was doing at the same exact moment that their daughter was dying. This look of pure agony crossed his face and Bonnie almost wished that she could take it away but she knew that he deserved it as did Elena too. Bonnie was shaking and crying as she told him the story; it almost tore her heart out but she knew it was for the best.

"No it can't be true, she's really gone?"

"Yea, I'm sorry that this happened but I have to go now, I only came back because I thought that you deserved to know at least. Goodbye Damon."

She started to walk away but he grabbed her and pulled her to him in such a possessive manner that it made her weak in the knees. "Have dinner with me tonight before you leave town and disappear again like a ghost ok?"

"I really shouldn't be around you like that."

"Why not, are you scared that you'll give into me and stay?"

"No I'm not but I'm still so beyond angry at Elena though and I don't want to think about seeing her ever again ok?"

"You're mad at Elena why, you know what never mind I don't need to know you can tell me at dinner if you want to but have dinner with me? We will be completely alone; I'll make sure that no one interrupts us ok?"

"Fine I will have dinner with you but that is all that it will be diner and nothing else ok?"

"Ok, I will see you at eight pm sharp ok?"

"Yea that is perfect; I'll be at the manor then."

Then they parted ways, it was beyond obvious that he wanted her regardless of the baby, all this time she thought he only wanted her because of the baby but she was wrong. It seemed that Damon wanted her still and she knew what happened when he wanted a woman usually everyone around him would get hurt because of his actions. She wouldn't be held responsible for that so she agreed to one dinner; besides she would on her way back home tomorrow.

Damon convinced Stefan & Elena to make their selves scarce, so him & Bonnie could be alone all night. He set the table that they hardly ever used, then he cooked dinner, which he seldom ever did for anyone but he was a good cook though. Everything had to perfect because tonight was the night that he convinced Bonnie that she belonged with him forever. She arrived right on time as he was taking out the lasagna out of the oven, it was perfect too. This would work because it just had to failure was not an option; he would seduce Bonne into staying in mystic falls at the very least.

"Hi come in and have a seat dinner is ready, have some wine I just chilled it."

"No that's ok I don't drink; besides I need a clear head these days."

"Why the worst is over, Katherine is locked up; you told me that our baby is dead, what could possibly be weighing on your shoulders now?"

"Just life, and where do I go from here now?"

He came over to her and it surprised her how his proximity to her still made her heart beat so rapidly. She spoke before he could say anything else, "I shouldn't have come; this was a mistake to allow myself to be alone with you is wrong and selfish of me; but I wanted to see if what I felt was still there. Even though it is but it doesn't matter anymore because too much has happened and no matter how much I want to, I can't go back to who we were then, it's over, I should leave now."

She turned to leave but Damon grabbed her and pulled her to him, she tried to fight this pull that he had on her but it was too strong. So she allowed him to embrace her so tenderly that it almost made her heart skip a beat. Then he said, "No this wasn't a mistake because we belong together, it wasn't the baby, it was destiny. You belong with me, you always have. I need you, so much more than I ever thought I could need anyone in my life; please stay the night with me?"

Even though it sounded like a question, it felt more like a demand but what she felt in that moment couldn't or wouldn't be denied. They never made it to dinner; they barely made it to his bedroom. Even though they were separated for almost a year, it felt like coming home when he kissed her. They were so lost into one another that neither of them heard Damon's cell phone ringing off the hook.

It seemed that Elena was in the hospital because there was something wrong with the baby and as luck would have it Bonnie's phone was ringing off the hook too because there was something wrong with her baby as well. Neither of them knew that trouble was brewing on the horizon and people that they loved would be hurt because they were both too consumed with each other in that exact moment.

Afterwards while Bonnie slept, Lucy found another way to contact Bonnie since she wasn't answering her cell, she called her telepathically with her powers. "Bonnie you have to come home now, Aurora is sick and I don't know what is wrong with her."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I'll start leaving today."

"Ok please hurry because I am beyond worried about her."

"I will don't worry about it between us, I'm sure that we will figure out what is wrong with her."

Bonnie woke up immediately after her talk with Lucy telepathically but unfortunately for her so did Damon wake up as well. He noticed that Bonnie was trying to leave in a hurry too.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm sorry, I knew that this was a bad idea, I have to leave, it is a matter of life and death."

"It is a matter of life and death for whom and when will I see you again?"

"For me, and you just wouldn't understand it, you can never see me again, this is goodbye Damon."

She turned to try and leave but Damon wouldn't let her get away that easily this time, he grabbed her and said, "No I refuse to let you go again just stay with me whatever it is we can fight it together please?"

Bonnie refused to even consider staying there another moment, especially with her daughter in immediate danger; time was not on her side. She did the only thing that she could do; she used her powers on Damon and incapacitated him until she was gone.

"I'm sorry but you left me other options and someone that I love more than my own life is in danger, I have to save a life that means more than my own does to me."

She left him on the floor gasping in pain, it nearly killed her to do it but she had no other choice, her baby needed her. Bonnie left town so fast; that she didn't even hear about what was happening with Elena and her pregnancy even. When she arrived at her house Lucy was in a panic mode, she handed Bonnie Aurora.

"I don't know what happened but she just cries and she won't eat anything either. What is wrong with her? I even had the shaman that delivered her but she doesn't know anything either. She did ask about the baby's father but you never told me who it is. I know that it must be someone in mystic falls, so who is her father?"

"You are right it is someone in mystic falls but you knowing who he is would put you in a dangerous position and I'm sorry but I just can't risk it. I will figure this out without that knowledge getting out and destroying my daughter's life. I think that I know what is wrong with her anyway, leave me alone with her for a while."

"Ok as you wish Bonnie."

Lucy left, so Bonnie could figure out what was wrong with her daughter. She figured that it was blood that she needed because her vampire nature was taking over now. Bonnie cut her hand and fed the baby her own blood it seemed to be working for now. The baby slept through the night for the first time in days after drinking her mother's blood. Bonnie's blood did work to help the baby but not indefinitely tough, it was only a temporary solution to the problem but she wouldn't realize that until a few months later.

She called Elena to check up on Damon against her better judgment. This was how she found out that Elena was in the hospital, apparently she experienced some pain and thought something was wrong with her baby but Stefan figured out what she needed was his blood to help the baby it made sense and it worked too. Elena had to drink a little bit of his blood everyday though because the baby needed as did her body to adjust to carrying a vampire baby to term, the only reason that Bonnie was able to do it was because she was a witch and stronger than Elena. Author's note: sorry that I'm stopping there but I will update again soon.


	9. Nine months later part 2

**Last night on earth: **nine months later

Author's note: I do not own vampire diaries or Damon but I wish that I did. Here is a story of a one-night stand that could happen between Damon and Bonnie.

Bonnie figured out that Aurora needed Damon's blood because of her vampire nature but this would be tricky because there was no way that Damon would just give it to her without a good enough reason. So she decided that the truth was her best option no matter how mad he was over the fact that she tried to keep their child away from him.

12 hours, and three different types of transportation later and Bonnie was standing outside the Salvatore boarding house manor; which scared her to death. She had Lucy wait outside with the baby until she could break the news to Damon. She knocked and waited, it was Stefan that answered the door. "Bonnie? I thought Damon told me that you were gone forever and never coming back here again?"

"I was, that was the plan but things change and I really need his help now is Damon home?"

"Yea, he's upstairs right now."

"Ok, fine I'll go get him then."

She walked up the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her. "Damon, are you awake yet?"

He rushed over to her faster than she could whisper his name. "Bonnie, are you really here or am I dreaming again?"

"No, I'm really here and I have to tell you something of importance right now."

Before she could finish what she was saying, he was kissing her so hard that she could barely breathe. For a few seconds she almost gave into; what she was feeling but she knew that; she couldn't get lost up into feelings again; because feelings got in the way and made a mess of everything. She pushed him away, "No we can't do this not again. I have to tell you something, about our baby. She didn't die, in fact I lied, and she is perfect. I have no words to tell you how badly I screwed up but she needs your blood or she will die."

He stared at her as if she were a stranger standing there. "Why would you do this to me? Did you hate me that much that you would keep my daughter from me?"

When Bonnie saw the pain in his eyes, it hurt her so much more than she ever thought it would. She started to cry softly, "No, I didn't do this to hurt you; I only did it to protect Aurora. That is what I named our daughter. I almost changed my mind when I saw you but then I touched you and Elena and I saw what happened the night that she found out she was pregnant. It devastated me to no ends; I mean not only did you hook up with my best friend but you did it the same night that I almost died trying to bring our baby into the world. Do you even realize how much that hurt and if there were no baby between Stefan and Elena I am sure that it would have went much farther than a kiss. Not only did I actually see what happened that night but I felt what you both felt in that same moment too. I felt it so strongly as if it were happening to me. Do you even know how much that hurt to know that you felt so little for me and your brother that you would just do that?"

"Wow, I knew you were mad but you never said a word about it being because of Elena. You were gonna tell me until you had that vision huh?"

"Yea, I was but it made me change my mind."

"Why did it make you change your mind?"

"You want to know why because I knew that you would try to take her away from me and raise her with someone else maybe my best friend."

"First of all I would never do that you are her mother and we have a bond that is much stronger than anything I have ever felt for any other woman ever in my life. I want to tell you something that I should have told you a year ago; I love you now and always. I may be beyond pissed off right now but that will never change. I am not sure what we will be or what our future is but I want to figure it out together. What you didn't see was what happened after our kiss; me and Elena that will never happen again. What I felt for Elena is nothing compared to what I feel for you. All she felt was sorry for me and that is all; her heart lies with Stefan as mine lies with you. I was angry and upset which you know makes me make bad decisions."

"I know that you do these things but it makes me not want to trust you with my heart. I am not sure where we stand other than being co-parents to Aurora. As far as the future is concerned I am not sure if we have one together."

"What of course we have a future together. I want to be with you and not just to be parents together either. Now where is our daughter?"

"Downstairs with a friend, let's go introduce you to her."

He ran down the stairs as if his life depended on it. He was convinced that he and Bonnie were going have a future together but convincing her was going to be tough though. When they got downstairs Lucy was standing at the door holding the baby; who just started to fuss. Damon rushed towards the wailing infant and picked her up out of her car seat. The minute he saw her; he knew that his life would never be the same again because a baby changes everything.

Stefan came into from the living room and stared in shock at his brother holding such a small baby in his arms as if she belonged there and always had. "Is she your baby?"

"Yea, I'm a dad; I guess you are not the only father, huh?"

"Well, I knew that you had to do everything before I did. Why did Bonnie lie and tell you that the baby died?"

"Well, I guess that I should tell you considering that you will find out eventually. She was planning on keeping the baby from me because of Katherine; but then when she no longer was a factor because she's locked up now. Bonnie almost changed her mind; when she came back here before but then she had a vision; it was of me & Elena kissing. That was the deciding factor and why she ultimately was going to keep your niece and my daughter Aurora from us indefinitely because she was mad and wanted revenge over one weak moment that meant next to nothing to me or Elena."

"Wait, stop, are you telling me that you kissed my girlfriend? And not only did she kiss you back but then you both decided to keep it from me as well? Were either of you ever going to tell me or was it more than a kiss? Did you have sex with my girlfriend?"

"What of course not, I would not do that to you, not again. I love Bonnie and I don't really care if you believe me or not; I only care if Bonnie believes me. I truly regret the kiss between me & Elena as does Elena but if you don't want to believe me then fine. You are right if Bonnie never came back then I would most likely have never told you because Elena didn't want me to say anything."

"Why don't you tell him the whole truth Damon, about the night it happened?"

"What are you talking about Bonnie?"

"Well, it happened on the same night that Elena told you she was having your baby?"

"What, are you serious?"

"I can explain, if you just listen to me?"

"No, you know what I have been listening to your excuses; ever since the day I was born and I'm sick of it. Bonnie does not deserve this and it does not surprise me that she wanted to take the baby and run away from you. I mean you don't know how to be in a healthy relationship."

Stefan would have continued yelling at his brother but the baby started crying real hard. Damon went into a panic mode, "What's wrong with her?"

"You need to give her your blood because that is the only way to make her body to adjust to the vampire genes in her system."

He bit into his arm and poured the blood directly into her mouth; it took a few minutes but eventually she latched onto his wrist as if it were her life force; which it just may be. After a few minutes the baby stopped drinking his blood and it appeared that she was dozing off into a peaceful sleep. She looked so precious sleeping in her father's arms. Damon couldn't stop staring at Aurora; as if she would disappear at any moment now.

"You can lay her down now back into her seat, if you want?"

"No, I just want to keep looking at her. She's fine where she is right now. Well since she obviously needs my blood, then I guess that means that you both are going to move in here then?"

"I don't know, if that would be wise because I don't want to send you mixed signals about us. Then there is Stefan and Elena to contend with as well; I mean I can't just move in here and from the looks of it; Stefan wants you gone."

Stefan decided to speak up, "No, I'm pissed off at him but I would leave before throwing him and a baby in the street. If you should decide to stay here no matter how long; you are both more than welcome to and I am sure that Elena feels the same way regardless of what happened between her and my brother. Don't get me wrong; I am still mad at both of them but right now I have more important things to contend with; such as Elena is in the hospital still, I only came home to get her some more clothes. She and the baby are both doing really well but they have to stay there until she goes into labor though. It should be any time now though. You and Aurora was it, are both free to stay here for as long as you need to ok?"

"Thank you Stefan that's nice of you especially considering the circumstances. I guess we will stay the night but before I make any arrangements to stay longer than a night; I want to talk to Elena first. Lucy can you go and get the baby's stuff from the car and watch her while I go and visit Elena in the hospital?"

"Yea, sure no problem, you know that you can count on me always. Do you want your clothes too?"

"Yea just put everything in the living room and I'll pick out a guest room to stay in tonight; when I get back. Are you going to stay with me?"

"No I just wouldn't feel comfortable staying here because I don't want to stay with vampires ok? I'll stay at your house until you decide where you will be living."

"Ok but don't make any plans to leave town yet."

"Oh, I won't be going anywhere until I know that you guys are settled and taken care of. Hay, I promised you that I would help you and I will ok?"

"Ok, good, I'll see you when I come back please don't try to kill Damon ok?"

"Fine I'll try but no promises."

Before Bonnie could say anything else, Damon spoke up, "She doesn't have to stay here, I can watch the baby just fine. Don't you trust me with my own kid?"

"Frankly no I don't trust you Damon. I mean for all I know you could decide to take off with my baby and I would never see either of you again. I mean you could even justify it because I kept her from you for months. No one would even blame you; if you just took off like that. So until I can trust you; then no you will not be alone with the baby."

"Fine, if you want to treat me like a criminal; I guess that I deserve that but I am going to get to agree to live here with me. I mean you may start out staying in a separate room but mark my words by the end of this week we will be sharing a lot more that a baby; if you know what I mean?"

"Wow, you sure seem full of yourself, huh?"

"No, I just know what I want for once and I am not giving up on us."

"Ok, I'll see you when I get back take care of our girl?"

"Always, I love you."

"Yea, I'll see you in a bit, bye."

Even though it would probably be a while before he could convince Bonnie that he truly did love her; he was going to keep saying it until he did convince her no matter how long it took. He would keep saying it even if she never said it back to him because he had hope that they were going to be this family that he always wanted them to become.

Bonnie had so much to think of while she was on her way to see Elena. Stefan waited to give Bonnie a ride to the hospital to see Elena. He really hoped that somehow they could all work it out because it was no longer just their own lives that hung in the balance; now they were innocent babies involved. They needed to come to terms with the new reality; which they would all be living in sooner than they all realized.

When they arrived at the hospital Elena was in labor already; which surprised both Bonnie and Stefan. The baby was a bit early but healthy as was Elena; they both seemed fine and healthy as well. Elena gave birth to a healthy baby girl; Isabella Maria Salvatore was born. She was perfect and after Bonnie saw how happy they all were her anger dissipated to some degree.


End file.
